


Chance

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Keep Holding On [14]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M, Past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Chance

Theme: Chance  
Summary: That was all they wanted, just a chance.

* * *

Déjà vu washed over him as he sat in the waiting room, idly wondering if he would ever regain feeling in his hand. Z was clutching his fingers tightly, almost grinding them together, as she watched the clock slowly tick away the seconds. 

Kat was running late, the nurse had said. She would be with them in a moment, after she had settled her other patient. A shiver shook Z, and he kissed her fingers. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise,” he whispered. She nodded miserably, and he patted his lap, indicating for her to join him. As if she were a little girl, she climbed into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, providing silent comfort and undeniable protection. 

They stayed like this until Kat made her way into the room, looking at the two of them. “Z? You ready?” she asked, opening the door. 

“Yeah, I guess,” was her answer, and with a kiss farewell to Jack, she made her way into the other room. 

As Jack smirked to himself about ceiling tiles, he decided this time to count floor tiles, trying to keep worry at bay. They just wanted this one chance, this one attempt at happiness. Was that too much to ask for? 

As he stared at the floor, the cream color reminding him of the nursery walls, he wondered. Kat had said that the last one had failed due to a genetic problem. With their screwy genetics anyway, did they even have a chance? He just wanted to be able to see Z holding their baby, just once, that was all that he asked for. 

Just one chance.


End file.
